


What is a Man?

by Insanelorraine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Elijah Kamski, Angst, Elijah Kamski is bad at emotions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed and Elijah Kamski are Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelorraine/pseuds/Insanelorraine
Summary: Elijah Kamski was not a good friend. He knew that.But meeting Gavin again after years may just give him a chance to try again. To make it up to him.And he's going to do his damndest.{God, I'm so bad at summaries but I promise it's gonna be good!}
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Elijah Kamski has all but closed himself off from the world. His circle growing smaller throughout the years. His only companions were an updated version of his original Chloe and a couple more like her.

But they’ve long since gone.

They used to visit and keep in touch. But these days it seems they’re much too busy living their own lives. He’s happy for them, but can’t help feeling alone.

Abandoned.

It’s days like this, when he’s alone with his thoughts for too long, that he wonders about a boy he knew as a child. 

Gavin.

They’d been close, despite Elijah being so far ahead in school. They’d lived across the street from each other. 

Their parents had been close friends as well. Gavin or Elijah would often be left at the other’s house when their respective parents were busy or out of town. Or in Gavin’s case, just needed a break. Elijah often tutored Gavin in varying subjects. Gavin would often watch as Elijah tinkered in his room.

But when Elijah had gone to college he’d practically abandoned his friend. He knew it was horrible of him, he just couldn't afford to lose focus.

He has no idea where Gavin is these days. He could find out easily but he doesn’t want to come across as… well, creepy. He only hopes he turned out alright. He was often getting reprimanded at school for ‘behavioral issues.’ 

Which was a nice way of saying Gavin had a temper.

Elijah sits up from his horizontal position on the couch, his cellphone’s ringtone getting his attention. He grabs it, flipping it over to look at the contact name.

‘Mothership’

“Afternoon, Mom. What’s the news?” Elijah answers, laying back down.

“Oh no news, Eli. You know nothing happens here. I was just calling to ask if you had plans for the holidays this year. Since the girls left it’ll be your first Christmas alone.” She says, chipper as ever.

“I wasn’t planning to celebrate this year. Unless you’d like to have me over.” Elijah replies.

“Of course we do! I’ll have your old bedroom all made up for you!” She says, clearly ecstatic that her antisocial son is coming to visit.

“I’ll come the day after tomorrow then.” Elijah says, chuckling.

They chat for a few more minutes about mundane things while Elijah plays with a strand of hair that’s come loose from his bun. After hanging up Elijah immediately orders presents for his parents to be delivered to their house so he can wrap them there.

He places his phone down on his chest and breathes deeply. It’s been years since he’s actually gone home. He’d been… busy.

He doesn’t want to think about the past few years. The lies he’s told his family about why he couldn’t come see them. The elaborate stories he made up to keep his lies intact.

He wasn’t working on new projects. He wasn’t working with CyberLife. He wasn’t doing any of the things he’d claimed he was.

In reality: he was dying. He isn’t anymore, of course. But he was at the time. And he didn’t want anyone to see him like that.

But he’s handled everything.

He made a breakthrough two years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

-Detroit, 2036. Three years prior to present.-

He’s going to be sick. He’s definitely going to be sick. 

The world is pulsing around him. No… It’s spinning? The floor is opening up and he’s falling?

His lungs feel like they're on fire. His throat is drier than any desert. His eyes leaking tears that burn his skin.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kamski…” The doctor tells him. He hardly hears him over the rush of blood to his ears.

‘A rare disease’ the doctor had told him. 

His blood is killing him.

He’s going to die.

~

-Detroit, 2037. Two years prior to present-

“This is… crazy. Even for you. Are you sure you can pull it off?” Chloe asks, obviously concerned.

“If I fuck up I’ll die either way.” Elijah says. Chloe frowns. 

“They could find a cure…” She offers.

“And I’m just supposed to wait around until they do? Wait for a miracle while I die a little more every day?” Elijah snaps.

She doesn’t reply. Instead she watches as he works. She knows he doesn’t mean to snap at her. He’s scared. As anyone would be. Humans lash out when scared. They’ll do anything to avoid death.

But this…

This is too much.

He claims he’s found a way to transfer his consciousness to an android. He claims it will save him.

He hasn’t slept in days and she’s getting worried.

He refuses to stop working on this project.

~

-Present day. One year post revolution.-

Elijah parks his car outside his parents home. The home he grew up in.

He steps out of the car and looks around the street. Absolutely nothing has changed. Snow falls gently all around. Some houses have snowmen in front. Every house on the block has Christmas decorations up. 

Elijah has never decorated his own home for the holidays. He doesn’t see a point since he’s so secluded.

He looks across the street and wonders, like he does any time he’s visited, if he should pop over to see the Reeds. He wonders what they’d say. He doubts they’re very fond of him after he completely abandoned Gavin. He’s sure Gavin never forgave him.

He wonders if Gavin visits for the holidays.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts. He walks up to his parent’s doorstep and rings the doorbell, shivering slightly. The door opens to reveal his mother’s smiling face. Her dark hair only grey now. 

“Eli! So glad you’re here! Come in! Put your stuff down and come help me in the kitchen!” She says, tugging at his arm. She smiles up at him as she leads him to his old bedroom.

She used to be taller than him. He went away to college at twelve years old still smaller than her, even if only by a little. By the time he graduated he’d shot up to six feet. Yet she never stopped treating him like her baby.

“I just got here and you’re already putting me to work?” He laughs, placing his luggage on the floor beside his bed. It’s not the same bed he had as a child. He’d replaced that with a larger one the last time he’d visited.

“If you’re not working you’ll go stir crazy.” She says, walking with him back to the kitchen. His dad looks up from the book he’s reading as they walk in. He looks at Elijah over his glasses and gives him a welcoming smile before going back to his book. 

A man of few words.

Elijah got his antisocial behavior from him.

When he was growing up, he would bond with his dad doing quiet activities. Putting together a project from a kit, reading the same book separately, chess. His dad showed his love in quiet, non verbal ways. He would send snacks to Elijah while he was away at college and would always attend any event that pertained to Elijah.

“The sink is leaking again, dear.” His mother informs her husband.

“I’ll fix it when you’re done in the kitchen.” He says.

“Please let me buy you a nicer place.” Elijah begs.

“This is our family home, Elijah. We’re not moving.” She says. It must be the millionth time they’ve had this discussion. He’s offered to move them closer to him, offered a larger house. Everything. They won’t take it.

“I hope you’ll let me make the cookies.” Elijah says.

“Of course! That’s always been your job. We save it for you every time you come.” She says, smiling.

He smiles back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Chapters at once? What a day!
> 
> More dialogue heavy in this because I prefer to tell stories through dialogue. Kinda like DBH.

The presents he ordered have arrived!

He puts on a heavy coat and snow shoes, even though he’ll only be out there for all of one minute. His mother will absolutely throw a shit fit if he even thinks about going outside without being wrapped head to toe in warm clothes.

He walks toward the front door and reaches to open it when his mother calls him out.

“You better be dressed appropriately for the weather, Elijah!” She yells, voice reverberating throughout the house.

“Yes, Mom!” He yells back, shaking his head as he opens the door.

It’s considerably colder than it was the day he arrived. He looks around and takes in the beauty of the snow falling in the early morning light. He walks over to the pile of boxes at the edge of the porch. 

This might take two trips.

As he bends down to pick them up he hears footsteps approaching. Normally he’d get apprehensive about people approaching him. But almost all of the people in the area are the same ones that were here when he was growing up. They already know him. The footsteps stop just a foot from him, and he can see the snow boots from the corner of his eye. He glances up to see who it is.

A man is standing in front of him, just staring at him. He’s about average height with dark hair and a scar above his nose. His expression is entirely unreadable.

“Can I help you?” Elijah says, straightening up.

“Elijah fucking Kamski. Finally back home. Can’t even recognize his best friend. Some genius you turned out to be.” The man says.

“Gavin?!” Elijah yells, immediately putting the boxes back down.

“Who the fuck else would I be?” He says.

“I… It’s been so long…” Elijah says. He takes a moment to look him over. Of course Gavin grew since he’d last seen him. But not as much as Elijah had. Gavin used to tease him for being short. He’s grown into a handsome man. In a rugged kind of way. 

“Yeah and whose fault is that?” Gavin asks. Elijah rubs the back of his neck, face heating up.

“I… know that ‘sorry’ won’t cut it… But I am. I’ve missed you, Gavin.” Elijah says.

“I doubt you’ve ever thought about me.” Gavin says.

“I think about you all the time!.” Elijah says.

“Then why haven't you contacted me? A text? Letter? Fucking Facebook?! Nothing!” Gavin snaps, crossing his arms. Elijah knows Gavin is trying to express his anger, but he can’t help but find him cute in his snow coat. Like an angry marshmallow.

“I’m actually not on any social media BUT the rest of that is… yeah I know I’m sorry. I should have.” Elijah says, hanging his head.

“Do you need help bringing those in?” Gavin asks.

“Uh… yeah actually. It’ll save me a trip if you help. Thank you.” Elijah says, bending down and grabbing some boxes, handing them to Gavin.

They walk in together, kicking their shoes off at the door. They walk to Elijah’s room and place the boxes on the bed. Elijah turns to see Gavin looking around the room.

“Wow this brings back memories. Your parents left it exactly the same. Except the bed.” Gavin says.

“Oh no they kept my bed. I got rid of it a few years ago. It’s a little too small now.” Elijah says, chuckling.

“Yeah you fucking shot up. Can’t call you tiny anymore, can I?” Gavin says. Elijah laughs and shakes his head.

“Is that little Gavin Reed? Welcome back! It’s been a while! You’re a police officer now right?” Elijah’s mom says walking in. Elijah immediately pulls them both out of the room and closes the door behind him. 

“Sorry. Presents. Continue.” Elijah says, leaning on his door.

“Hello again, Mrs. Kamski. You look lovely. And I’m actually a detective now.” Gavin says.

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you! Where do you work?” She asks.

“I work at the central precinct in Detroit.” He replies.

“Wait what?! Really?” Elijah asks.

“You’d know this if you had kept in touch.” Gavin says, giving him a pointed look. Elijah flinches at the smack to his arm his mother gives him. She’d spent a VERY long time lecturing him about that the first time he’d come home from Detroit. And every subsequent visit.

“Yeah. I know. I’m an ass. I get the point.” Elijah grumbles.

“Language.” She warns.

“Yeah, Eli. Language.” Gavin says with a smirk. Elijah rolls his eyes. Gavin always had a foul mouth. But Elijah’s mother had never encountered it. “Look, if you want to make it up to me, why don’t we go out for a drink tonight and we’ll see where it goes from there. Your treat, of course.” Gavin winks.

“I’d like that.” Elijah admits.

“We’ll go to the bar down the street so no one’s driving. I’ll come by to get you later.” Gavin says.

Elijah feels something bubble up in his chest.

Determination. 

He’s not gonna screw it up this time. He’ll be a real friend to Gavin.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what’s it like being the most successful man in the world, nerd?”

They’ve just taken a seat at the bar.

“Lonely, to be honest.” Elijah answers.

“You were lonely before that. Well, at least now you’re lonely AND rich.” Gavin says bitterly. Gavin orders his drink as Elijah just gets a soft drink. Gavin gives him a funny look. “You don’t drink?”

“I used to. Alcohol does God awful things to your body, Gav.” Elijah says.

“We’re all gonna die someday.” Gavin replies, taking a swig of his beer.

Elijah inwardly cringes at that comment. He cheated death. It hurts him to know he’ll lose Gavin one day. His parents too. But he mustn’t let it show.

“Some are more likely to die younger based on their choice of occupation.” Elijah says, giving Gavin a pointed look.

“Why the fuck would you care? Whether I die on the force or not, I doubt you’d come to my funeral.” Gavin says.

“You’re significantly less friendly than you were earlier. Is there something you want to say to me?” Elijah asks.

“You fucking call that friendly? I chewed you out the whole time.” Gavin says.

“If you have something to say just spit it out.” Elijah says.

“You wanna know what I have to say? Fine! Fuck you, Elijah. I haven’t seen you in over two fucking decades and you sit there acting like you fucking care about me.” Gavin snaps, glaring at him.

“I… I do care, Gavin. I just… I’m sorry.” Elijah sputters out. Being a better friend to Gavin is going to be way harder than he thought.

“No, shut the fuck up. You ditched me without a word for my whole life. Your fucking machines you built have made my life hell every single day. And last year people DIED because of them. Do you know who’s been cleaning up your mess? ME! And people like me whose job it is to protect people! I could have been killed by one of your fucking machines and you wouldn’t have given a damn!” Gavin says, raising his voice. There aren’t many people in the small town bar but the few that are there all turn to look at the altercation. Elijah feels his face heat up as the eyes scrutinize him.

“Gavin… do you truly think I wouldn’t care?” Elijah asks softly. Gavin just turns away, taking another drink from the bottle. “I would be devastated.”

He thinks about the last few years. He almost died. Had he not done what he did to save himself he wouldn’t have been able to see Gavin again. 

But maybe Gavin was better off without him in his life.

Gavin sighs and turns back to look at him.

“When you left CyberLife and became a fucking hermit, I worried about you everyday. I worried I’d wake up to news that you’d dropped dead and no one was there. I worried that you’d be alone when you needed help.” Gavin says.

“I know I should have reached out. But at the same time you have been working in Detroit for, what, years now? You could have literally showed up on my doorstep and I’d have been overjoyed to have you.” Elijah points out.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me.” Gavin mumbles. I would have been too quiet for most people to hear. But Elijah isn’t exactly most people anymore.

“I always want to see you. And I’m sorry that I didn’t show it better. I promise from now on, you take priority in my life.” Elijah says.

“Oh yeah? Now that you’re retired you can spend time caring about your friend?” Gavin says.

“Do you not want me to?” Elijah asks. Gavin looks down at his beer bottle. He swirls the contents of it for a moment before replying.

“I do. But I can’t just act like nothing happened. You have to earn my trust again.” Gavin says.

“And I will. I promise.” Elijah says, placing his arm on Gavin’s.

“Enough of this emotional shit. I wanna get drunk and hear some crazy stories. Lay ‘em on me.” Gavin says. Elijah feels like he’s got whiplash from that 180.

“What kind of ‘crazy’ do you have in mind?” Elijah asks.

“You’re the richest man in the world. Please tell me you’ve done SOME crazy shit.” Gavin says.

“I’m gonna have to disappoint. I may not look the same as I did but I assure you I’m still the mild mannered kid I was.” Elijah says.

“Really, ‘cuz Lieutenant Anderson told me what happened with that android. The RK800 or whatever the fuck. That’s pretty fuckin’ out there, Eli.” Gavin says.

‘The Kamski Test.’ Of course he’d hear about that.

“In my defense, that’s the most ballsy thing I’ve ever done.” Elijah says. Gavin laughs and shakes his head.

“So the cops show up at your door and that’s when you grow a pair? You know, for most people, it's the exact opposite, right? Any time I’ve had to knock on some poor saps door and ask them questions they all look like they’re shitting themselves.” Gavin says.

“Well, Lieutenant Anderson isn’t the most intimidating person. And Connor… let’s face it: he’s a giant puppy. You on the other hand have always been pretty intimidating when you’re serious about something. And you’ve got the whole… look for it.” Elijah says, gesturing to Gavin.

“I have a ‘look.’” Gavin says, laughing. The bartender places another beer in front of Gavin and he nods his thanks. “Please elaborate, my genius friend.”

“How do I politely say that you look like you wouldn’t hesitate to kill me if I pissed you off?” Elijah replies.

Gavin throws his head back with laughter. It takes a few moments to subside but when it does he looks back at Elijah and smiles.

“I’ve missed you, dork.” Gavin says, giving him a punch to the arm. He pulls back and holds his hand. “Damn! Work out enough?”

Elijah chuckles.

“Not as much as I used to but I should start up again.” Elijah admits.

“Damn, if this is you when you haven’t been working out then I really don’t wanna fuck with you in your prime.” Gavin says. Elijah laughs and shakes his head.

They spend the next few hours talking about various topics. Elijah learns that Gavin has been trying to rise up in the ranks but his captain thinks his behavior needs adjusting. He learns that Gavin excelled in the police academy, at which Elijah was very proud to hear. He learns that Gavin doesn’t come home very often either, this is his first time back in a few years. He wanted to keep his mother company since his father passed a few months ago.

Elijah knew about Gavin’s father already. His mother had called him to tell him. When he heard the news he couldn’t think of anything but Gavin and how he was doing for weeks. 

Elijah also learned that Gavin truly despises androids. He’s afraid to be replaced by a machine. Even though androids have won their freedom, Gavin still doesn’t trust the RK800 that works with him. It doesn’t seem like Gavin WANTS to accept that they are alive.

As Gavin talks about his distaste of androids Elijah can’t help but feel…

Afraid.

Afraid of what Gavin would do, let alone think, if he knew what Elijah had done.

Good thing he wasn’t planning on ever telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lack of update yesterday. I wasn't home all day and when I did get home I showered and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Elijah transferred his consciousness and memories to his android body he still had a lot of questions. He wasn’t sure how much would be different or how long it would take to get used to. He was able to upgrade the body to allow him to consume food and drink products, though he no longer needed them to survive. It was just to appear more human. 

His biggest question was about sleep. How would it work? Does he need it?

Would he dream?

He found the answer to these questions pretty quickly.

He falls asleep just like he used to. Yet he could put himself to sleep manually now, which was strange at first. But he grew to appreciate it. He doesn’t need to sleep, as his body doesn’t get tired. But his mind has shown a decline in processing power the longer he stays awake. He’s grown to enjoy the manual standby because he’s always found it hard to sleep, especially because his mind just won’t shut up.

After he’d gotten home from the bar he’d dreamt. His dreams were few and far between. But when he did dream they were always vivid.

Last night, he’d dreamt of Gavin. Of being with Gavin. Laughing and talking with him. Hanging out like they always had. He’d dreamt of Gavin’s dumb smile and beautiful grey eyes. He’d dreamt he was laughing at a bad joke Gavin told. He’d dreamt he was leaning closer. 

He’d dreamt he was kissing him.

He woke up with a start as soon as dream Elijah’s lips touched dream Gavin’s. But it didn’t surprise him in the least.

He knew even when he was younger that he was into guys. He supposed Gavin might have been his first crush. Not that he’d ever told Gavin either of those things. He knows Gavin wouldn’t care that he’s gay but he just hadn’t brought it up. He didn’t feel it necessary at the time. He always figured he’d tell Gavin by introducing him to his boyfriend. 

But that never happened. 

And any relationships he’d had fizzled and died pretty quickly.

Elijah wasn’t secretly in love with Gavin all these years. He’d hardly had the time to think about things like love until he left CyberLife. And by then it had been so long and he didn’t know what Gavin would look like. 

Seeing Gavin again definitely reignited the feelings he’d had for him as a kid.

Except much stronger.

~

“How was your date with Gavin?” His mother asks, making Elijah choke on his orange juice.

“Mom! It wasn’t a date! Warn me next time you’re planning on giving me a heart attack so I can swallow my drink!” He says. She laughs at his blushing face.

“I know it wasn’t. But don't pretend that I didn’t know you had a crush on him as a kid.” She says.

“That was back then. I’m an adult now and I’m perfectly capable of having a friendship with him without drooling over him.” Elijah says. He looks over at his mother and she gives him a disbelieving look. Elijah scoffs and finishes his orange juice, placing the cup in the sink and exiting the kitchen.

He wanders into the living room only to find his father reading the paper on the couch. He admires how lovely the room looks with the decorations up. The tree is large but not huge. Presents are piled around the base of it, mostly from him. There’s a fire going in the fireplace, making the room comfortably warm. 

He examines the bookshelf against the wall and picks one. ‘1984.’ Always one of his favorites. He walks around the couch and sits next to his dad. His dad glances over at the book Elijah has and nods.

“You’ve always liked that one.” He says.

“It’s a good book.” Elijah says.

And the conversation ends there. They both read their respective items in silence as the fire crackles across the room.

~

His mother was right.

If he’s not working he goes stir crazy.

Which is how he finds himself hanging upside down off his bed, trying to think of a way to cure his boredom. He could go for a walk but there’s nowhere he wants to go. He could go visit the Reeds. But he isn’t sure how Gavin would feel about that. Gavin had texted Elijah earlier to thank him for drinks but that was it.

Androids can’t get bored, not even deviants. Androids don’t have sexualities. Androids don’t have any off the problems with people that Elijah does.

But he’s NOT an android. He’s not preprogrammed to say or do certain things based on a given scenario. He’s not an android.

Only his body is.

A knock at the door startles him out of his thoughts. Literally. His body tenses up too quick and he loses the grip keeping him on the bed and falls off head first. He scrambles to a sitting position and looks up at the laughing figure in the door.

Gavin Reed.

“When did you get here?” Elijah asks, rubbing his head.

“Just now. What were you deep in thought about that I scared you so bad? Was it dirty?” Gavin teases, walking over to Elijah’s bed and sitting down. Elijah scoffs at the question.

“No, I wasn’t thinking about anything dirty. I was just reflecting on the past few years.” Elijah answers.

“Yeah? Hard years?” Gavin asks.

“You have no idea.” Elijah says, knowing just how true that is.

“Well if you want to talk about it you know I won’t judge you.” Gavin says. He would eat those words if he knew.

“It’s nothing important. Just… a lot happened is all. Speaking of… how are you doing? I didn’t ask last night because I didn’t want to ruin your drinking spirit, but how have you been doing since your dad passed?” Elijah asks.

“It’s been… tough. Mostly on mom. I have to be strong for her so she doesn’t break down.” Gavin says.

“I’m glad you’re here for her. If you or your mom need absolutely anything… please don’t hesitate to let me know.” Elijah says.

“She always asks about you. When I moved to Detroit she kept trying to convince me to visit you. She always asks your parents about you. She thinks of you as her second son.” Gavin says. He doesn’t want to think about that. He’s into Gavin and his mother thinks of him as her son?! He really hopes Gavin doesn’t think of him as his brother.

“Technically, I’d be her first son since I’m older.” Elijah says. Gavin reaches over and grabs Elijah’s pillow and hurls it at his face.

“You’re older but I was always bigger. Except not anymore. But I guarantee I can still kick your ass.” Gavin says. Elijah is reminded of when Gavin used to try and ‘play wrestle’ him. Elijah always lost and often came away with minor injuries.

“I don’t doubt it Gavin. But I’d have to let you win. If I beat you wouldn’t it be attacking a cop? I could be arrested for that.” Elijah says.

“I hate you.” Gavin says, rolling his eyes.

“Then why are you in my room?” Elijah asks.

“Oh my god! Stop being an insolent little shit and let's go somewhere.” Gavin says, stopping when they hear a gasp from the doorway. Elijah’s mother happened to be walking by with the laundry basket when Gavin said that.

“Gavin Reed! I won’t allow that language in this house. Elijah, don’t influence him like that!” She says, walking away. Gavin calls out an apology after her. Then he turns back to Elijah with the most shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah, Eli! Don’t influence me! I’m an innocent soul!” Gavin says.

“You are every reason I crave death right now.” Elijah says.

“Okay, but seriously. You’re clearly bored. You only do that thing on the bed when you’re bored. Let’s fucking go somewhere.” Gavin says, quieter this time.

“Sure. Why not?” Elijah says.

“Wait really? You’re not even going to ask where?” Gavin asks.

“I’m beyond caring. Besides, with you anything will be an adventure.” Elijah says, stand and tossing the pillow back onto the bed.

He almost thinks he sees Gavin blush. But he knows he’s just imagining it. He’s just projecting his own feelings onto Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reeeealy enjoying writing this. I hope you guys are enjoying it just as much. Any feedback is super helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah’s father has always been the type to fix things around the house. Burst pipes, electrical shorts, roofing. Everything that needed to be done he’d at least try to do it himself before calling a professional. He’d tried, once or twice, to get Elijah interested in that kind of stuff. It just never stuck.

But now Elijah has once again found himself sitting on the floor next to his dad, handing him tools when he asks for them His dad is once again trying to fix the leaking sink. Elijah doesn’t exactly mind doing this, he’s just bored by it. But he’s not as bored as he was the previous day before Gavin showed up.

Gavin…

They’d gone into town and wandered around. They’d finally ended up seeing a movie together. It was an action/ superhero film. It didn’t really capture Elijah’s attention but Gavin always loved movies like that.

The only reason Elijah enjoyed it is because he could see Gavin’s pure enjoyment on his face. And Gavin wouldn’t see him staring.

Elijah groans inwardly. His mother was right yet again.

He can’t stop drooling over Gavin for even a minute.

“Wrench, please.” His dad says. Elijah hands it over.

Emotions were never something Elijah was good at. Most of his relationships died so quickly because he was either too busy to pay attention to them or he just couldn’t express and communicate his feelings. He’s heard the lecture too many times.

‘Elijah you’re so closed off! How do you hope to keep me in your life if you don't talk to me?!’

He’d left Elijah the next day.

‘Elijah, you’re hardly home and when you are your mind is still on work! Can you at least TRY to pay attention to your boyfriend?’ 

Left him a week later.

‘Do you even love me?’

Elijah didn’t. He LIKED those men just fine, there was nothing wrong with them. He just didn’t have the emotional capacity for it at the time. He was too busy and too young. He couldn’t see a future with any of them and he was perfectly fine with that. They, on the other hand, were not.

They’d all dumped him and made him feel pretty bad about it too. He found nothing wrong with dating just to enjoy each other’s company. Everyone he’d dated were dating for marriage. 

“Could you hand me the duct tape please?” His dad says.

“I feel like this is a very temporary fix.” Elijah says, handing him the tape anyway.

“Duct tape fixes everything.” His dad says.

“It doesn’t.” Elijah says. His dad makes a sound of disagreement but doesn’t continue the argument.

Elijah wasn’t interested in marriage. He was practically still a kid. Now though? 

Jury is still out.

One thing that never ever changed throughout the years is how Elijah felt his crushes. When he developed feelings for someone they’d somehow wander into his thoughts in one way or another.

Gavin is no exception. 

God, he can practically hear Gavin laughing at him.

No wait… that’s real.

Elijah turns his head and sees Gavin in the kitchen doorway chuckling.

“Who keeps letting you in?” Elijah asks.

“Your angel of a mother.” Gavin answers.

“Oh, the angel is letting the devil in now?” Elijah teases. 

“Be nice, Eli.” His father warns, closing the sink doors and taking his tool box from Elijah’s lap.

“Yeah, Eli. Be nice.” Gavin says, smirking.

“What’s up, Gav?” Elijah asks, standing up. He helps his dad up and he nods at Gavin as he leaves the room.

“The quietness is intimidating.” Gavin comments, walking over to Elijah and leaning on the counter.

“I’m quiet too.” Elijah points out.

“Not around people you like. Then you don’t shut the hell up. You used to go on and on about your nerdy science shit.” Gavin says.

“Did you have a purpose for coming here? Or are you just here to make fun of me?” Elijah asks, rolling his eyes.

“Both. I was thinking we should have Christmas eve or Christmas dinner together.” Gavin says.

“Oh?” Elijah says, raising an eyebrow. 

Is Gavin asking him out? Does he even dare hope?

“Not like just us. That sounded a little gay. I meant like, our families. Together.” Gavin says.

Elijah feels an invisible blow to the stomach but he doesn’t let it show.

“Sounds like a great idea. I’ll let them know.” Elijah says.

“Sweet! It’ll be just like old times! I think this will be great for Mom!” Gavin says.

“Sure, yeah.” Elijah says, no longer paying attention. Gavin’s previous words ringing in his ears.

“Uh, you okay? Did I say something wrong or something?” Gavin asks. He waits a moment for Elijah to respond but Elijah is clearly distracted. Gavin thinks back on everything he’s said since he walked in. Then something dawns on him. “Is it because I used gay like that? I just wanted to make sure you knew I didn’t mean it like… that.” 

“I’m gay.” Elijah says, looking Gavin dead in the eyes. 

“You… are?” Gavin asks.

“Hope that doesn’t bother you.” Elijah says bitterly. He walks past Gavin and heads to his room to be alone. 

Of course that will bother him. Why wouldn’t it? He shouldn’t have told him. He should have just let it slide.

But why?

Just so he can have a best friend who would never truly accept him as he is?

A gentle knock at his door echoes in the quiet room.

Elijah gets up with a sigh and opens it. Only to see Gavin’s grey eyes staring into his.

“I don’t know what you take me for but I’m not bothered by the fact that you’re gay. I’m surprised of course. But I’m honestly more offended that you thought it would bother me. How fucking shallow do you think I am?” Gavin says, glaring at him.

“I… don’t know what to say.” Elijah says.

“Then don’t talk and sit your ass down and listen to me.” Gavin says, pushing into the room and shoving Elijah down to sit on the bed. “I didn’t know you were gay. But I didn’t think you were straight. I always assumed you weren’t interested in people like that. I’m sorry if I offended you with what I said. That’s on me, I shouldn’t have said that. But you thinking I would be upset that you’re into guys is just fucking rude. I cannot believe you think so low of me. You fucking ditched me for decades and I’m still letting you in and you thought I’d ditch you just because you like dick?”

Elijah’s looking up at him, wide eyed and red faced. He’s never been called out so thoroughly. He’s also never enjoyed Gavin’s bluntness. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have thought you would. I’m just… not really used to ‘coming out.’ Relationships have always just kind of… happened.” Elijah says.

“I don’t need to know who you’re boning. I just need you to know that I’m not that kind of friend.” Gavin says.

Elijah smiles, feeling himself relax slightly.

Gavin is truly here in his life again.

And Elijah could not be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

“Little Eli! Look how much you’ve grown! Oh my goodness!”

Elijah is being squeezed by Gavin’s mother. Gavin is standing behind her rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hello, Mrs. Reed. It’s so good to see you again.” Elijah says. She releases him then smacks his arms. He immediately pulls it back and rubs it.

“You need to visit more. You can’t be too busy for family!” She snaps.

Gavin and his mother have always had the same temper. He knows exactly where Gavin gets his manners from.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll visit more.” Elijah says. 

They all move into the living room and their mothers start talking amongst themselves. Elijah’s dad just observes the conversation without joining in. Elijah and Gavin move into the kitchen instead.

“Sorry about that. She’s become a lot more… touchy feely in the last few years.” Gavin says.

“It’s fine. I appreciate hugs. I don’t get a lot of physical affection living alone.” Elijah says.

“No boyfriend?” Gavin asks.

“Not for like thirteen fucking years.” Elijah says.

“You haven't gotten laid in thirteen years?!” Gavin asks, keeping his voice low so he doesn’t draw unnecessary attention.

“Well I didn’t say THAT.” Elijah replies, smirking.

“Holy shit, Eli. Never pegged you for the type to have one night stands.” Gavin says, clapping him on the back.

“Thought you didn’t want to hear about my sex life.” Elijah says.

“I got curious. Wondered how you were in relationships ‘cuz I know how antisocial you are.” Gavin says. Elijah can’t help but imagine how it would be if Gavin was his. 

He’s really got it bad.

“I’m a terrible boyfriend. I have been dumped by everyone. For good reason, of course. I just… wasn’t giving it my all, you know?” Elijah says.

“That… kind of makes me feel better about being abandoned by you. Sounds like I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t hold your attention.” Gavin says.

“I’ve never cheated on anyone, if that’s what you’re implying. I’m loyal. Just wasn’t a very serious boyfriend.” Elijah explains.

“Well you’re not getting any younger.” Gavin says, playfully elbowing him in his abdomen.

Before Elijah can respond their parents enter the kitchen, signifying dinner time. They all bustle about in the kitchen until everyone has been served. They all get seated at the table, Elijah being placed in between his mother and Gavin. They eat in silence for a few moments before Gavin’s mother breaks the silence.

“So, Eli, what have you been doing since you left CyberLife?” She asks.

“Not much if I’m honest. I’ll assist with a project or two here and there but I was mostly spending time with my girls.” Elijah says.

“Your girls?” She asks.

“Oh, right. Some of the early ST models and my original RT 600 were living with me. Once the revolution gained androids their freedom they left to start their own lives.” Elijah says.

“You’ve been all alone then?” She asks.

“Yes. I would never keep them against their will.” Elijah says.

“Gavin you should go visit him when you both get back to Detroit.” She says.

“I’m sure Elijah has a million other things he’d rather do than hang out with a deadbeat cop.” Gavin says.

“Sure. But they’d be more fun with you.” Elijah says.

He’s flirting. He’s flirting with Gavin reed. He didn’t even mean to.

“I’ll see if I can work you into my busy schedule.” Gavin says sarcastically. His mother smacks him but there’s no argument. 

The rest of the dinner consists of awkward small talk and Elijah inwardly berating himself for hitting on Gavin. This whole interaction has been awkward for him. From Gavin asking him about his love life to having to talk about the girls in front of Gavin who hates androids.

After dinner, Elijah retires to his room. This surprises no one. When he was younger he used to immediately run to his room to work on whatever crazy project he was currently working on. 

At least now he was kind enough to excuse himself.

He lays on his bed for a few minutes, contemplating his feelings and his future. Gavin had told him he wasn’t getting any younger. Gavin’s right of course. But he’s not getting any older either.

People will start to notice. He’s a public figure after all. Other than his girls, no one knows. Not even androids. He’s made everything completely shielded from all scans. 

He figures he’ll handle it when the problem arises.

His door opens and Gavin walks in, closing it behind him.

“Did you know our moms started a local book club?” Gavin asks.

“I did not.” Elijah answers. Gavin moves Elijah’s legs and sits and the foot of the bed, back against the wall.

“What’s on your mind?” Gavin asks.

“Android stuff.” Elijah says. He’s technically not lying.

“Ugh, I don’t want to hear about it then.” Gavin says. Elijah smirks. He was counting on that. “Can we go out drinking tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is Christmas. No one will be open.” Elijah points out.

“No I have my own beer. Let’s just go to a park or something. After dinner.” Gavin says.

“I don’t drink though.” Elijah reminds him.

“I’ll drink enough for both of us. Please?” Gavin says. He gives Elijah a pleading look that makes Elijah want to kiss him. 

“Sure, Gav. I’ll sit with you while you get drunk. Sounds fun.” Elijah says sarcastically.

“I know you’re being a bitch but you said you’ll go so now you have to.” Gavin says. Elijah rolls his eyes and laughs. Gavin laughs with him.

Elijah loves that sound.

He wants to hear it all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may be a little slower because I'm starting college tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas isn’t Elijah’s favorite holiday. If he’s being honest he doesn’t have one. Holidays are best spent with people. But he doesn’t really do the whole… people thing. He hasn’t had a Valentine since he was in his early twenties. Easter is for people to bond with their children and have a scavenger hunt. His home is too secluded for Halloween. Thanksgiving is for spending time with family. Christmas as well.

He does enjoy the Fourth of July. He’s able to see so many fireworks from his home. The way they reflect on the water makes Elijah think of oil paintings.

Every year he gets gifts for his parents. Even if he’s not joining them. This year he got to see their reactions in person. 

He even has a present for Gavin. He bought it online after Gavin left from helping him bring in his boxes. It’s a nice watch but not too nice that Gavin won’t accept it. 

The day couldn’t be moving slower for him. He wants to see him. He wants to see the smile on his face when he gives him his present.

He’s really got it bad. 

This is a problem.

But it’s a problem he’ll deal with later. He doubts Gavin will visit him at all at home so he’ll have plenty of time to get over him then. But until then…

He can’t get enough of the man.

~

Elijah makes his way to the park that Gavin texted him to meet at. Snow is falling all around him. The trees look beautiful covered in snow. The playground looks lonely though.

He spots Gavin on a bench, the only person in the park.

“It’s cold as shit out here. Why couldn’t we just drink in my room? Or yours for that matter?” Elijah says, sitting down next to him. He takes in the sight of him. Gavin’s face is pale with cold. He’s shivering slightly despite being under multiple layers. Elijah glances at the empty beer cans next to him.

Gavin is on his third.

“I wanted to be alone. It’s nice out here. Just because it’s fucking cold doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the view.” Gavin says.

“Can’t argue with that.” Elijah says. Gavin nods and looks up at the sky. Snow lands in his hair and on his face. Elijah’s heart can hardly take it.

“When do you go home?” Gavin asks.

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Elijah answers.

“Flying out or driving?” Gavin asks.

“Driving.” Elijah answers.

“Can I catch a ride with you? If not it’s fine.” Gavin says.

“Of course, Gavin.” Elijah says. The several hour trip home would be a lot less lonely with Gavin there. They’re silent for a moment. Gavin finishes off the can he’s been working on. He places it with the other empty ones and grabs a new one. Elijah pulls the wrapped box out of his pocket. “I got you a present.”

Gavin looks at him, surprised. He takes the box from Elijah and tentatively unwraps it. He opens the box and his face lights up.

“This is a really nice watch, Eli. You didn’t have to do that.” Gavin says.

“I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to do. I’m retired.” Elijah jokes. Gavin pushes his shoulder as Elijah laughs.

“I didn’t get you anything… What do you even get the man who has everything?” Gavin asks.

“You don’t have to get me anything. I expect nothing in return Gavin. Well, maybe your company once in a while.” Elijah replies.

“I think I have an idea.” Gavin says. And before Elijah can react…

Gavin is kissing him.

Elijah’s mind practically short circuits. He feels his thirium pump beating faster, just like a heart. His heart and body want to press into the kiss but his mind is screaming at him not to. 

According to Gavin’s breath, he’s very drunk. Elijah knows Gavin doesn’t feel that way about him. He’d be taking advantage of him if he let this happen.

The kiss only lasts for a moment before Elijah pushes him back. But it felt too long. And yet, not long enough. 

“Gavin, you’re drunk. You’ve had enough.” Elijah says, taking the still mostly full can from Gavin’s hand. His other hand is still holding onto Elijah’s shoulder from kissing him.

“You didn’t like it?” Gavin asks.

“I have absolutely no opinion on a drunken kiss. Come on. I’m gonna walk you home.” Elijah says, gathering the trash and tossing it into the nearby trash can. He pulls Gavin to his feet and he sways. Elijah steadies him.

They walk quietly all the way home. Elijah is surprised. Gavin is always quite talkative. He assumed if Gavin was drunk it would only make him more talkative. It isn’t until they get to Gavin’s front door that the silence is broken.

“I don’t want to lose you again, Eli.” Gavin says quietly, wrapping Elijah in a hug that’s just a smidge too tight. Those words shake Elijah right to his core. He can’t let it show or he’ll crumble apart in Gavin’s arms.

“Gav, we can talk about it tomorrow. You need to sleep. I’ll call you in the morning to see if you still want a ride home.” Elijah says. Gavin looks disappointed but releases him anyway. He waves his goodbye and heads inside.

Elijah knows he’ll have to force himself to sleep tonight. He knows if he even tries to fall asleep on his own his head will fill up with thoughts of Gavin.

This is not the outcome he wanted from tonight. 

He’s really not looking forward to talking about it tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will most likely come on weekends from now on. My college classes are going to take up alot of my time and this time around im REALLY trying to work hard and finish the classes. In the mean time you can contact me if you want through insanelorrainee on instagram. Message me first to let me know you're from here or I won't accept. I'd love to meet you guys!
> 
> Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone by updating slower but I promise this will be finished. Thank you sooo much to everyone who's patient with me. I love you guys!

Elijah awakes to the sound of his phone. He sits up in bed and reaches over to the nightstand, pulling it off it’s charger. Other than his phone and the clothes he’d planned to wear that day, everything is packed. He checks his phone to see a message from Gavin.

G: Yes I still want a ride. No I don’t want to talk about last night. Thank you again for the watch.

Elijah rolls his eyes and smiles. Gavin Reed? Closed off? Who’d have thought?

E: Good morning to you too!

G: Fuck off.

Elijah smiles and tosses his phone onto the bed. He takes a moment to stretch out before standing. He doesn’t need to. It’s more of a habit at this point.

Elijah doesn’t dream the nights he forces himself to sleep. He’s not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. He would love to enjoy dreams of a smiling Gavin. Just not when he’s going to spend several hours trapped in a car with him.

As much as he likes Gavin, he knows how much he hates road trips.

He spends the rest of the morning with his parents. He promises to visit more often and call more. Well, he promised that before. But now he’s actually going to try harder. His mother teases him about giving Gavin a ride home. He just waves her off, knowing the ride home is going to be difficult without all those emotions attached to it.

Once he finally leaves the house, bags in hand, he already feels exhausted from socializing. But lo and behold: Gavin Reed is leaning against his car smoking a cigarette. 

“Those things will kill you, Gav.” He says, tossing his bags in the back seat. Gavin drops his cigarette and stamps it out before putting his bags in the back seat as well. He wordlessly gets in the passenger seat and refuses to look at Elijah as he gets into the driver’s seat. 

“I’ll get your address when we get to Detroit.” Elijah says. Gavin just grumbles something under his breath. 

This is going to be a long ride.

~

Several hours later they enter Detroit’s city limits. The car ride had been quieter than Elijah expected it would be. Gavin only spoke to criticize the fact that Elijah drives manually instead of letting the car drive itself, or to comment on the music playing on the radio. Elijah knew better than to try and get him to talk when he’s making it perfectly clear that he doesn’t want to.

“Alright, Gav. What’s your address?” Elijah says, pulling up the navigator on the screen.

“And then I’ll never see you again?” Gavin asks quietly. Elijah almost didn’t catch it over the music. But he did.

And his heart shatters.

“If… that’s what you want.” Elijah replies, keeping his voice even to hide his feelings.

“No.” 

“I’m… sorry?” Elijah says, confused.

“I said ‘no.’” Gavin turns and looks at Elijah for the first time since they got in the car. “I’m not fucking losing you again. So don’t you fucking dare even think of ghosting me. I will kick your pale fucking ass.” 

Elijah breaks into a smile and lets out a laugh. 

“So can I get your address or..?” Elijah says.

“I’m not going home tonight.” Gavin says.

“So where do you want me to take you, my place?” Elijah says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Yes.” Gavin says, completely serious.

It takes all of Elijah’s willpower not to slam on the breaks. Instead he decides to tease him.

“You know, usually I AT LEAST take people out to dinner before bringing them back home.” 

“Then why don’t you?” Gavin says, crossing his arms. Elijah can see the smirk plastered on his face from the corner of his eye.

Elijah has half a mind to pull over and kiss Gavin until the man can’t think straight. But he knows Gavin is just being playful.

“Sorry, Gav. I don’t take straight men out for romantic, candle lit dinners.” 

“Who said I was straight?”

Now he can’t even stop himself from pulling the car over and slamming on the breaks. He turns to Gavin who looks incredibly pleased with himself.

“I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing, but I don’t appreciate MY FRIEND toying with my emotions like that. It’s pretty fucked up of you to do that, Gavin.” Elijah snaps.

“What makes you think I’m fucking with you?” Gavin asks.

“Well, for one, you’re straight!”

“And you know that for a fact?” Gavin asks. Elijah can’t think of a response. “Since we reconnected, have you ever ONCE heard me talk about a girlfriend?”

Elijah thinks about it.

“No.”

“A wife?”

Elijah thinks about it again.

“No.”

“And have you ever once ASKED me about my love life?”

Elijah knows this answer immediately. He’d purposely avoided it.

“No.”

“Then how do you know I’m straight?” Elijah doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even know what to say.

Gavin doesn’t say anything either.

But he leans closer and kisses Elijah’s cheek.

The rest of the drive home is a complete blur. The only thing he can think of is Gavin. How his lips felt against his cheek. How they’d felt the night before.

Gavin had meant to kiss him.


	10. Chapter 10

Elijah wakes up alone. As usual. 

He’d taken Gavin home the night before. They’d talked for hours. They’d laughed at each other’s dumb jokes. They’d kissed.

They’d kissed a lot.

But ultimately Elijah had to take him home. He really didn’t want to rush into things and ruin… whatever this is.

After spending Christmas with his family it felt weird to walk around a cold and empty house in the morning. At his parents house, there was always something going on. Whether his mother was bustling about in the kitchen or his father was working on a repair project. There was also always a fire going in the winter.

Elijah’s villa isn’t like that. There’s no fire in his fireplace. There’s no one else in the house besides Elijah. There’s nothing interesting happening. 

There’s no Gavin…

Elijah isn’t worried about whether he’ll see Gavin again. The man had swore up and down the night before that he was going to come by several times a week to check on him. The very empty kitchen gave Gavin the impression that Elijah wasn’t eating. 

Which was true. 

But now he’ll have to keep up appearances even at home since Gavin will be a part of his life now. Not that he’s complaining.

As Elijah lights the fireplace his phone chirps. He checks it and smiles.

G: Morning, Eli. Have any plans or shit today?

Elijah laughs at the wording. Nothing could scream ‘Gavin’ more.

E: Good morning! I do not have ‘plans or shit’ today. I was hoping to take you out on a date if you’re available, though.

G: You fuckin’ better.

~

Lunch dates have always been Elijah’s favorite. There’s surprisingly less people around than there are for dinner dates. 

A strong pair of arms wrap around Elijah’s waist as he’s waiting for his date. He tenses for a moment before a head is placed on his shoulder as well. He turns his head to see Gavin smiling softly and he kisses his cheek. Gavin releases him and allows him to turn around. 

Gavin’s wearing a large brown winter coat with a beanie and gloves. His nose is red from the cold.

“Let’s get inside. It’s cold as all fuck out here.” Gavin says.

“Sounds like a plan.” Elijah smiles and holds the door open for him. 

He looks around the small, family owned sandwich shop. It has few patons, all of whom are older couples. It definitely has a ‘homey’ vibe to it. It was Gavin’s suggestion. He hadn’t wanted anything fancy.

They take a seat at a booth after they order.

“Probably not as fancy as you’re used to but I promise it’s really good.” Gavin says.

“I’m sure it is, if you like it. You were a pretty picky eater as a kid.” Elijah teases.

“I still am so fuck you.” Gavin replies.

“I’m gonna need a few more dates for that, Gav.” Elijah says, smirking. Gavin rolls his eyes and sighs. He looks troubled by something. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Wow, is that all Mr. Elijah Kamski is willing to pay for my thoughts?” Gavin asks, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Gavin, I swear…” Elijah rolls his eyes. Gavin sighs again and pauses for a moment.

“Are you going to tell your parents?” 

“About us?”

“Yeah.”

Elijah didn’t expect this to be what’s bothering him.

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t. I’m a pretty good secret keeper.” 

Boy is he ever. They don’t even know their son ‘died.’

“Please? Our parents tell each other practically everything. I, uh, never told Mom I’m into guys. She’s dealing with enough right now.” Gavin says.

“Of course. I understand.” Elijah reaches over and gently takes Gavin’s hands. Gavin gives him a small smile before turning his gaze to the window. His face changes to something Elijah can’t read.

Elijah looks out the window and sees a group of android’s on the sidewalk being harassed by anti- android protestors. Rage bubbles up in his chest. He wants to go out there and stop it but his presence would honestly make things worse. Gavin is off duty so it’s not technically his job to stop it. Plus, Elijah doubts he would even if he was on duty.

Gavin stands abruptly, startling Elijah. He reaches across the table and grabs the front of Elijah’s shirt and pushes him to the floor just as shots ring out and glass shatters. Elijah immediately scans Gavin for injuries but finds none. He gets an alert, covering his field of vision.

Thirium depletion.

Elijah looks down and realizes that either a bullet or glass had grazed his arm deep enough to require a repair. Blue blood is leaking down his sleeve. 

“Shit.” He says, without meaning to. Before Gavin can react, Elijah is on his feet and out the door. He sprints to his car, covering the leak with his hand. He doesn’t notice any dead androids on the sidewalk. The shooter must have missed.

Shit shit shit. There’s no way Gavin didn’t see. Not to mention any security cameras.

He only hopes the cameras are the cheap black and white ones.

But Gavin…

Fuck he hopes Gavin didn’t see.

If he did…

Elijah just lost everything he’d only barely gained.

Just his luck.


	11. Chapter 11

The damage was very minor so it took Elijah less than an hour to completely repair it. It probably would have been even quicker had his mind not been preoccupied with Gavin.

He hadn’t received any texts or calls from Gavin, much to his dismay. He knows he shouldn’t jump to conclusions but he’s sure that Gavin never wants to see him again. Not only does Gavin hate androids but Gavin’s always had a very special hatred for liars.

And Elijah fits the bill perfectly.

His doorbell rings, kicking him out of his thoughts. He pulls out his phone and checks the security camera. Standing on his doorstep is Gavin Reed.

Elijah doesn’t think he’s ever run so fast to answer a door in his life.

He pulls it open, smiling at the man. The smile is immediately wiped off his face when he receives a hard punch to the face. Thirium spurts out and he grabs his nose as a reflex. 

That’s going to take a little longer to repair.

Gavin grabs him by the front of his shirt and forcibly hauls him into the house. He slams him up against the wall and presses his arm against Elijah’s collar bone. Or what would be his collar bone.

“Where the hell is Elijah, you plastic fuck? What did you do with him?” Gavin snarls.

“I am Elijah.” He manages to squeak out, still shocked from this turn of events.

“You’re clearly bleeding blue. Tell me where Elijah is or I’ll fucking end you.” Gavin snaps, making a point to shove Elijah against the wall again.

“I AM Elijah!”

“Bullshit!” Gavin yells, picking Elijah up and tossing onto the floor like he was nothing.

“Gavin, please!” Elijah pleads, trying in vain to calm Gavin down. Gavin grabs him by his neck and hauls him up again, this time shoving him down into a chair.

“Talk. Now!” He barks.

Elijah takes a moment to gather his thoughts. Elijah had expected Gavin to react negatively, of course. But this? This is something he hadn’t seen coming.

“Do you want the short version or the long version?” Elijah asks.

“I want you to tell me why the fuck you’re impersonating my best friend!” 

“I was dying. I changed it. I’m still me. I’m still Elijah Kamski.” 

“Elijah Kamski is a man! You’re a machine!” Gavin yells. Elijah gives him a meaningful look.

“What is a man, Gavin? But a collection of memories. The body doesn’t make me who I am. It didn’t then and it doesn’t now. I am who I am because of my experiences and memories. I’m still the same me.” He says, hoping Gavin will see reason.

“Don’t play mind games with me! You’re not a man. You’re a walking computer who looks like my friend!” Gavin says, clearly not listening.

“What do you want me to say, Gav?” 

“I want you to tell me where the fuck Elijah is!” Gavin practically screams.

“If you’re talking about my, uh, original body, I told you. I was dying. It’s been cremated. ‘Elijah’ is sitting right in front of you. And he’d appreciate it if you stopped talking about him like he’s not here.” Elijah says. The thirum leak has stopped. He wipes it off his face onto his sleeve. 

Gavin starts pacing and running his fingers through his hair. Elijah knows Gavin’s pissed at him but he can’t help but find him attractive with his hair all messed up. He’s head over heels for the man. 

He’s so fucked.

“Tell me something ONLY Elijah would know then.” Gavin demands.

“Uhhh, we met when we were toddlers and you poured water on my head, earning a time out from your mom.” Elijah says, smiling at the memory. They’d been playing at the park. Gavin had wandered over to Elijah who was playing in the sandbox. Gavin asked to play with him and, of course, Elijah welcomed him. After a while, Gavin decided that their sandcastle needed water for a moat. He’d gone over to a water fountain and filled up a cup with water. When he came back, he used some of the water for the moat and then decided to dump the rest on Elijah and laugh at his shock. Their mothers both ran over and Gavin was pulled away to sit on a bench and think about what he did. Elijah wasn’t upset. Only surprised.

He liked the kid. He was funny.

“I said ONLY Elijah! Something no one else knows!” Gavin yells.

“You gave me a black eye by accident while we were playing tetherball. I never told anyone what really happened. I told everyone I threw the ball around by myself and it hit me. I wasn’t very coordinated so everyone believed it without a second thought. Looking back… I probably should have been offended.” Elijah says. Gavin had felt so bad. He had immediately run to his side and made sure he was okay. 

“Do you have anything that DOESN’T have to do with me being an ass?” Gavin asks, calming down a bit.

“... You were my first crush.” Elijah offers.

“What?” Gavin asks quietly, finally turning to face him.

“I guess… in a way… that might have had a hand in why I went dark on you after I left. Maybe I was afraid of how things would change after I came back. Maybe I didn’t want to taint my favorite memories of you. If there was a subconscious reason for what I did then… it was that.” Elijah says.

“So you… you really are… HOW COULD YOU?!” Gavin screams.

“How could I…?” Elijah raises a confused eyebrow.

“How could you just… not tell me?! I MADE OUT WITH YOU! I fell IN LOVE with you. When the fuck were you planning on telling me!?” Gavin yells, tears forming in his eyes. 

Elijah’s heart fucking shatters.

“I don’t know, Gav… I’m so sorry…” Elijah’s voice cracks and he trails off.

“You were just gonna… string me along. Manipulating me… I can’t believe you… Who else knows?!” Gavin has tears running down his face now. Elijah just wants to wipe them away and make all of this disappear.

“The androids that were living with me.” Elijah says quietly. Gavin nods silently. He looks away for a moment. He takes a deep breath then sighs, shaking his head. When he brings his eyes to meet Elijah’s there’s no love in them like there was the night before. 

They’re cold.

They’re full of anger.

“Elijah… fucking Kamski… I never want to see you again.” He says. He turns away and storms out, slamming the door behind him.

The last time Elijah cried was when he was given his death sentence by the doctor. 

Today, Elijah cries ten times harder.

He’s lost everything he didn’t even know he had. 

He wishes he’d never cheated death. At least he wouldn’t feel like this.

Right?


	12. Chapter 12

When Elijah had spent that first night back talking and laughing with Gavin, he’d hoped to spend New Year’s with him. He’d hoped to have his first New Year’s kiss with his first and best friend. He’d hoped to spend the first day of the year with the man he’d fallen for.

But he spent it alone.

The first week of the new year is over and he still hasn’t heard from Gavin. He knew he wouldn’t but…

He just couldn’t stop himself from hoping for a miracle.

It’s in this time away from Gavin that he realized THIS is exactly why he didn’t come back to Gavin before. His once happy memories are ruined for him. Whenever he tries to remember the joy he’d felt with his friend all he can feel is the pain of what happened. He can only see the look in Gavin’s eyes when he said those words.

‘I never want to see you again.’

Elijah hasn’t tried to reach out. He’s more afraid of Gavin’s rejection than he is about getting beat up again. In truth Gavin didn’t cause too much damage. It took Elijah a few hours to fix the damage his punch caused but other than that Elijah remained undamaged. He was more shocked than hurt.

Hurt…

He’d made sure when he created this body that he’d be able to accurately feel pain and pleasure with his sensors. He’d feel incredibly uncomfortable without it. He’d been grateful for it when he was kissing Gavin.

Less grateful when he was punched by him.

Not that he didn’t deserve it. He knew he did. He lied to his friend. He lied to the man he loved. 

Gavin has every right to hate him for it.

The sound of a doorbell shakes him from his self pity. He reaches over and grabs his phone, checking the camera. An android is standing on his doorstep. One he didn’t think he’d see again.

Connor, the RK800.

Elijah gets up and tightens his robe around himself. Not that Connor hasn’t seen him barely dressed before. But when he and Lieutenant Anderson had showed up unannounced before Elijah wasn’t as much of a mess as he is now.

He opens the door and puts on his best fake smile.

“Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the honor?” Elijah says.

“I’m surprised you’re answering your own door.” Connor says.

“The girls are free, Connor. I was only caring for them until it was safe for them to leave.” 

“I have some things I would like to ask you. May I come in?”

Elijah holds the door open wider and allows Connor to step through. He shuts the door behind him and leads Connor through the doors to a sitting room. They sit in chairs across from one another.

Connor looks around for a moment before settling his gaze on Elijah. Then he proceeds to just stare for a bit until Elijah clears his throat.

“I know I don’t look my best, but I’m sure you didn’t come all the way here to discuss my appearance.” Elijas says.

“Are you alright? You seem… not all here.” Connor says, voice filled with concern.

“I’m fine Connor. Thank you for caring enough to ask. I’m dealing with some personal things right now but I’m going to be okay.” Elijah lies. He has no idea if he’ll be okay. He’s never been this heartbroken before. He doesn’t really know what to do about it. 

He definitely hasn’t been handling it well.

“If you say so…” Connor says, looking completely unconvinced. “I wanted to ask you about the ‘Kamski Test.’”

“Oh? What about it?”

“Why? Why did you… want me to shoot her? If you were caring for them like you claim, why would you put her in danger like that?” 

Elijah leans back in his chair, a small smile creeping up his face.

“Chloe wasn’t in any real danger. I had all their memories on a back up and could repair her if needed. And I didn’t WANT you to shoot her. I wanted you to realize that androids are… so much more than their programming. Including you.” He says.

Connor’s LED spins yellow for a moment before returning to blue.

“You wanted me to deviate.” Connor states.

“I wanted you to choose your own path. Not the path that was chosen for you.” Elijah says.

“Thank you. For telling me about the emergency exit that is. The ‘Kamski Test’ was not an experience I’m particularly thankful for.” Connor says. Elijah cuckles.

“No, I wouldn’t expect it to be.” He says. His smile falls when he’s hit by a realization. “Do you still work at the precinct? With the Lieutenant?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you… by any chance know a Detective Reed?” Elijah asks, already knowing the answer because Gavin had already mentioned Connor.

“You know Detective Reed?!” Connor replies, looking surprised.

“He is… was… a good friend of mine. I was just wondering… if you could tell me how he’s doing.” Elijah says, unable to look at Connor.

“You love him.”

Elijah lets the smallest of smiles grace his face.

“Yeah. I do.” He whispers. He feels something on his cheeks and reaches up to realize he’s crying. Crying in front of his guest.

“I’m guessing you’re the reason his mood has been even worse than usual.” Connor says. Elijah snorts out a laugh.

“I cannot imagine he’s easy to work with. I know how he feels about androids.” Elijah says.

“Actually, he’s been leaving me alone since he came back from holiday leave. He’s been almost… amicable. But his mood has shifted to something other than the obnoxious hatred it used to be. Would you like to talk about what happened?”

Elijah doesn’t know if it’s Connor’s sincerity or if he just hasn’t spoken to another person in so long but he just couldn’t stop the words from flowing. He tells Connor everything that happened starting from arriving at his parents home for the first time in years and ending with his fight with Gavin. 

Leaving out the obvious of course.

Connor listens patiently as Elijah recounts his fight with Gavin between choked sobs. Elijah feels pathetic. Crying at the first person he comes into contact with. He just completely broke down in front of him.

“Would you like me to talk to him?” Connor asks after Elijah’s finished his dramatic tale of woe.

“NO! Gavin would sooner kill us both! Do not tell him or even IMPLY that I told you anything. I just… needed to get it off my chest. I’m sorry I broke like that. That was… not my best moment.” Elijah says, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

“You should reach out to him.” Connor says, walking over and putting a comforting hand on Elijah’s shoulder.

“I’d rather die than have him scream at me again, personally.” Elijah says.

“Then I see no problem with having me talk to him about it. Seeing as the result would be in your favor.” Connor teases.

“Something tells me you’re going to do what you want anyway.” Elijah says, a small smile forming on his face.

“I suppose they call you a genius for a reason.” Connor says, smirking.

“Wow, Connor! Deviancy has made you ruthless!” Elijah says, chuckling and shaking his head.

They chat for almost an hour about the revolution, Connor’s work and other various topics. Elijah walks Connor out the door when Connor informs him that he should be getting back to Lieutenant Anderson. 

Elijah spends the rest of the day alone. Now with embarrassment on top of his pain.

He only hopes the fates keep Connor from mentioning anything to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Captain Holt:
> 
> Painnnn


	13. Chapter 13

The fact that there hasn’t been any news about Elijah being an android means Gavin hasn’t told anyone. His parents haven’t called to scream at him nor are they avoiding him, so Gavin hasn’t even told his own mother.

But he’d deserve it. If Gavin told everyone Elijah wouldn’t be upset with him. He hurt Gavin and he fully expected him to lash out and tell everyone. 

Since that would hurt HIM.

It’s only fair, right?

It’s been several days since Connor dropped by and Elijah broke down. He hasn’t returned. Elijah can’t blame him. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he came to see someone he barely knew and they just cried at him the whole time.

Then again, Elijah’s never been great with emotions.

When Elijah graduated from University his mother had cried. She was so proud of him! Elijah had no idea what to do. He kind of just patted her head until she stopped. His father just stood by and watched.

He obviously gets it from him.

Ever since he broke down in front of Connor the pain he’d felt about losing Gavin had dissipated. Kind of. It was still there, he thinks it will always be. But for the time being, all he feels is numb. 

Maybe he’s reached his emotional limit.

Elijah’s phone rings, bringing him back to earth. 

He reaches over and checks the contact name. But it’s not a name. It’s an android serial number. 

It’s Connor.

“Connor how the hell did you manage to get my private number? It's unlisted.” Elijah answers.

“You had it on you when you answered the door. I scanned it.” Connor replies simply.

“In the future you could just, you know, ask.”

“My apologies. Anyway, I was calling to set up a meeting between you and Detective Reed.” 

“Oh Connor, what did you do?” Elijah sighs.

“I simply told you that you asked about his well being. I then told him that you seemed… disturbed.”

“Wow thank you, Connor. Glad we got that out there.” Elijah interrupts sarcastically.

“He acted like he didn’t care but his demeanor changed for the rest of the day. He was quiet and less aggressive. I believe he’s worried about you. I’d like to set up a neutral point where you both can talk.” Connor continues, ignoring Elijah’s comment.

“And Gavin agreed to this?” Elijah asks.

“Yes.”

“Then I’m open to it.”

“How does tomorrow around noon at a coffee shop near the precinct sound?”

“Is there something less… public? A park with few visitors? Gavin… gets a bit loud when upset.”

Connor makes a sound of understanding.

“That he does. There’s a run down park not far from the precinct. I believe that should be satisfactory.” 

“I’ll cauterize my tear ducts so I don’t embarrass myself. Again. Sorry for that, by the way.” Elijah says.

“I cannot recommend that, Mr. Kamski. The human body needs the tear ducts to keep your eyes moist. And you have nothing to apologize for. You needed someone to be there for you. I’m glad I could be that person.” Connor replies calmly.

“You are too pure for this world, Connor.” Elijah says, chuckling.

After saying their goodbyes and hanging up, Elijah tosses his phone onto the bed and lays down as well.

He’s going to see Gavin tomorrow!

A combination of emotions rush through him. He’s terrified of being rejected by him again. But excited at the prospect of seeing him and possibly fixing this mess. He’s nervous about what he’s going to say to him. 

But he’s determined to get it right this time.

Deja vu, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song iRobot by Jon Bellion is like a perfect sound track to this fic. I'm gonna try to upload twice today but I'll see how grocery shopping goes. I'll either arrive with groceries or somehow manage to get lost. 
> 
> I'm totally an adult human.


	14. Chapter 14

“What the fuck are we even doing here, tincan? If you’re trying to hit on me I’ll put a bullet through your head so fast!” 

Elijah can hear Gavin’s voice from pretty far away. It’s deep and it carries. Much like his own.

Gavin is sitting on a bench while Connor is standing in front of him. Connor is saying something but Elijah can’t make out his words. His heart can’t help but perk up at the sight of Gavin. Connor notices him and waves him over, making Gavin turn to see Elijah only a few feet behind him. Elijah gives him a small smile.

If humans could explode at will, Gavin sure looks like he would.

“What the fuck is HE doing here?!” Gavin yells, jumping up and getting in Connor’s face.

“You told me that he agreed to this!” Elijah says to Connor, eyes full of worry.

“I may have… lied. To both of you.” Connor says, LED spinning red.

“I’m gonna use you as a fucking paperweight!” Gavin yells. He swings at Connor but Connor effortlessly dodges, putting Gavin off balance and sending him falling forward. Connor grabs him and pushes him to sit back down on the bench. He snaps his fingers at Elijah and points to the bench. 

Message clear: Sit.

“I’m not a dog, you know.” Elijah grumbles as he sits down on the bench. He looks to his right at Gavin who’s refusing to look in his direction.

“You two are clearly hurting because of each other. You need to talk it out. It’s inhibiting both of you from living your lives.” Connor says.

“No the fuck it isn’t.” Gavin snaps.

“You got one batch of paperwork done yesterday out of the dozens on your desk.”

“Fuck you, pastic prick.” Gavin grumbles.

“And you are clearly a mess, Mr. Kamski.” Connor says, turning to him.

“Oh, really? What tipped you off? Was it the fact that I hadn’t brushed my hair in days or was it the total emotional breakdown? Really thought I fooled you.” Elijah says sarcastically.

“You had a breakdown?” Gavin asks, turning slightly to look at him from the side of his eye.

“What, did you expect me to just not care?”

“Why would you? You clearly didn’t care enough about me to tell me… the truth. Why would you care if I left your sorry ass?” Gavin says, careful not to reveal too much with Connor standing there. Which completely surprises Elijah.

“How could I have possibly told you? How could I have brought it up naturally at all?” Elijah asks.

“You couldn’t because there’s nothing fucking natural about it.” Gavin spits back.

“That’s… okay that’s pretty fair.” Elijah admits.

“You manipulated me. I fell for you and you fucking…” Gavin trails off.

“No. I didn’t. You fell for me on your own. Same way I fell for you. I didn’t manipulate or trick you Gavin. I’m still the exact same person I was before.”

“But you’re not!” Gavin yells, starling the other two men. He takes a shaky breath. “You’re not...real…”

Elijah slowly, tentatively reaches out to touch Gavin’s cheek. Gavin doesn’t stop him. Elijah gently caresses Gavin’s cheek and uses his thumb to tilt his face to look up at him.

“Does it feel real?” Elijah asks.

Gavin doesn’t respond. He just closes his eyes and leans ever so slightly into the touch. Gavin feels warm. Elijah’s missed his warmth.

“You’re making progress.” Connor states. Gavin’s eyes snap open to glare at him.

“Go take a walk around the park. I wanna talk to this bastard alone.” Gavin says, waving him away.

“I’m afraid of what you may do to him once I’m gone.” Connor says, nervously glancing between them.

“I’ll be fine.” Elijah assures him. 

Connor nods and walks away. Elijah turns back to Gavin who has his head down, deep in thought.

“Answer my questions honestly and I’ll see how I feel.” Gavin says.

“Alright. You have my word, everything that comes out of my mouth is true.” Elijah says.

“You said you were dying. How?” 

“Basically my blood was eating me alive.” 

“Who knew about it?”

“My doctor and my girls. I never told my parents about any of this.”

Gavin sighs and shakes his head.

“I knew I was right to worry about you. Up there all alone. You lost touch with humanity. You think you could just… build a new body and have everything be the same. You think you can play God.”

“I wasn’t trying to-”

“I don’t wanna hear it!” Gavin snaps, his eyes cold. He sighs and shakes his head again. They’re silent for a moment. Elijah takes this time to memorize every inch of Gavin’s face, from the shape of his scar to the little lines in his irises. He may truly never see Gavin again after this. 

He doesn’t want to forget his beautiful face.

“I’m sorry. For everything.” Elijah says.

“You fuckin’ should be.” Gavin says, his words carrying no bite.

They sit together quietly for a few minutes. Elijah looks around at the park. It has a few trees, all without leaves still. The playground in the distance looks like a rusted hazard. Despite the ugliness of the park there’s still a few people. There’s a woman with a stroller walking the path, headphones in. There’s a man smoking while walking his dog, a small corgi. There’s a few more too far away for Elijah to discern their activities. He’s just glad there aren’t any children playing on the deathtrap.

Elijah is forcibly pulled out of his thoughts and into a rough kiss. His eyes widen but he doesn’t pull back. He doesn’t kiss back either, too shocked and confused to react. Gavin pulls away and looks up at him with sad eyes.

“I don’t think I’ll get over you, Elijah. So what do you suppose I do?” Gavin asks, voice practically a whisper.

“Let me in, Gav. I promise there will be no more secrets between us.” Elijah replies.

“Gimme some time to process everything. I still have a lot of questions but… fuck. I just can’t get you off my mind, Eli. I want you but… I don’t think I can move passed, you know, this.” He says, gesturing to Elijah.

“I understand. I’ll wait for you, Gavin. Take all the time you need. I’m… really sorry that you found out the way you did.” Elijah says.

“Yeah. Me too.” Gavin sighs.

Connor walks over to them and tits his head, giving them a questioning gaze.

“We’re done here, tincan. I’m going back to the precinct. Don’t try to walk with me or I’ll shoot you.” Gavin says, getting up and walking away without sparing Elijah another look.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well.” Connor says.

“Actually… I think it went as well as it could have.” Elijah says.

This was really the best case scenario. This could have gone south in a million ways.

But it didn’t.

It’s just going to take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot Woot! I think there's only going to be one more chapter to this. Two more if I decide to make an epilogue.
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions for what you'd like to see me write next. I'm really enjoying this ship and the things I can do with it.


	15. Chapter 15

During the weeks that followed their meeting in the park, Elijah did everything he could to keep his mind off Gavin. He stayed off his phone to avoid checking for messages from him. He watched TV. He worked on a new program, one of many projects he’s started that will inevitably go unfinished. 

He even debates getting a cat.

But he doesn’t particularly want to be responsible for another living being. 

He almost distracts himself enough too. But Gavin is always in the back of his mind. His smile. His laugh.

The anger in his eyes when he’d left Elijah after their fight.

The feeling of his lips when he’d kissed him at the park.

Elijah was never very good with emotions. Not his own and ESPECIALLY not other people’s. Even if Gavin comes back, he doesn’t know what he’d do.

Connor was right. 

He loves Gavin.

He wonders if things would be different if he had told him that.

A lot of people have broken up with him before. Sure he was a little sad. Maybe he’d shed a few tears once or twice for them. But he’s never been this hung up on a guy before. He’d always gotten over his break ups in a few days. Never has he been this hurt for this long.

Elijah swims to the pool wall and leans his back on it. He pulls his hair out of his face and breathes out a long sigh.

Emotions are the worst thing humans ever made and he doesn’t want them anymore.

~

A hermit’s day out.

He doesn’t know why he decided to leave. He doesn’t enjoy… people. And leaving the house means encountering people. He’s stopped by reporters, stared at by children, and glared at by everyone else. Except androids. They seem to regard him with equal parts uneasiness and respect. Which is understandable.

They respect him because he created androids. But they don’t know him or where he stands on their freedom so they keep their distance.

He was out of the house for less than an hour and he was miserable.

It’s Valentine’s day. 

He’d been so absorbed by his own thoughts and emotions he had no idea what day it was. There’s happy couples all around him. In every place he passed in every direction he looked. He’d never enjoyed Valentine’s day. He’d only spent it with a boyfriend once. It wasn’t particularly romantic or enjoyable. But his date had had fun so it wasn’t a total bust.

Elijah was once again, alone on Valentine’s day.

Normally he wouldn’t care. It’s a holiday about capitalism and money. But today he cares.

In every couple he sees, he can’t help but imagine himself and Gavin. Arm in arm, sharing sweets, holding each other close.

He’s had enough of the outside world today. 

Time to return to his cave of solitude.

~

Elijah Kamski lives alone. He’s totally fine with that, too.

So why, pray tell, are there heart shaped decorations in his foyer?

Pink and red heart shaped balloons are all around the room. He has to walk through the strings to get to the door. Confetti is all over the floor in various heart shapes. All red and shiny. He walks into the next room to find the same confetti making a path to his ‘lab.’ It’s really just a very cluttered room with all of his tech and an innumerable amount of android parts.

Inside the lab are more balloons. Sitting in his desk chair is a large white teddy bear holding a heart. The heart has ‘I Love You Beary Much’ written on it. It’s incredibly crony and makes him cringe a little. He picks it up and continues following the trail.

He’s led to the living room. On the couch is a large basket of chocolates, wrapped in a clear plastic wrap that’s tinted red. More balloons litter the ceiling. He picks up the basket and follows the trail some more.

This time he’s taken into his own bedroom. Balloons in red white and pink are cluttered on the ceiling. Their strings hang down, framing the bed like a curtain. There’s confetti all over the floor. He’s reached the end of the trail.

He walks across the room and places the bear and basket on the desk, freeing up his hands. The two items are roughly the same size and together they take up the whole desk. He turns back around to face the bed. There’s a person sitting on the bed but he can’t make out who because of the strings.

This is way too many balloons.

He walks over to the bed and parts the strings. There, sitting cross legged on his bed, is Gavin fuckind Reed.

“Fucking took you long enough! I was starting to fall asleep when I heard you get home!” Gavin says, smirking at him. 

“Gav- I- How…?” Elijah says, not believing his own eyes.

“Finally out of words, nerd? Connor found your Chloe. I guess the loudmouth fuck told her about what happened between us. She showed up at my apartment, giving me a fucking heart attack by the way. I… told her the truth about what happened. And she talked some sense into me. Then we hatched this plan. She let me in and helped me set all this up and then dipped. Miss me?”

Elijah stares at him for a moment, open mouthed, before lunging forward and tackling him down onto the bed. He captures Gavin’s lips with his and smiles. He never thought he’d get to see him again, let alone kiss him. Gavin wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. Elijah pulls away slightly, letting Gavin catch his breath and admiring his beauty.

“I love you, Gavin Reed.”

“I love you too, dork. But don’t you dare keep secrets like that from me again. Or, how about, no secrets at all?”

“I promise.” Elijah says, leaning in and pressing his lips against Gavin’s again.

He loves Valentine’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing more for this pairing! If anyone wants to see anything in specific feel free to comment. 
> 
> Feel free to just leave your thoughts here as well. Your feedback is much appreciated and helps me to know what you all like seeing so I can do more of that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My absolute favorite AU for DBH is android Kamski. Who better to pair him with than our favorite android hater?


End file.
